


You Make Me Feel Love

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Possessive Sex, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Two by two, we swallow our words:' http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798435</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Love

Fernando had made them wait until after the first game. He had told Sergio that he felt a build up of amazing energy and he is superstitious enough to believe that anything could disrupt it. Sergio had obliged him reluctantly, mostly because he had no choice but also (maybe from their years together), he believed him. He could only stare in awe as the ball hit the back of the net for the third time in under twenty minutes, a few seconds of paused beauty and then the whole world had exploded back and he had looked over to see that mane of blonde hair as he took off down the pitch once more, chased by his teammates, all of them deafened by cheers and horns and their own uncontainable excitement.

Sergio had reached him toward the end of the celebration, had caught him just as the rest of the boys started to trickle away and slid his strong fingers into Fernando's sweaty hair, pressed his face against his red cheek and his mouth against his ear and whispered low enough that only Fernando heard him.

"I am going to tear you up tonight."

He had released him with a gentle shove and Fernando's face had been somewhere between delirium and bliss and Sergio had to grin as he ran back up the pitch because that's exactly how he likes him.

 

\--

 

 

"Night, guys."

Fernando has been acting shy all evening and, as a consequence, Sergio had spent the entire dinner with the team half-hard, one hand disappearing under the table to rub at his aching dick with the heel of his hand, just a little pressure to take the edge off of what was becoming an overwhelming lust. He slips his finger into the belt loop at the back of Fernando's pants as Cesc and Iker and Pepe retreat, tugging on him just a little and he can feel the heat immediately ebbing from Fernando's already warm body. He steps up close behind him and nestles his cock and his mouth against him, his eyes falling closed and Fernando shivers, his own lashes lowering demurely as Sergio's voice growls in his ear.

"If they only knew what a slut you are for me. God, Nando. If they only knew how good you take cock anywhere I wanna put it. How good you beg for it and how good you take it." His hands are gripping his hips now and he grinds against him lewdly, right there in the middle of the dimly lit hallway and Fernando's lovely mouth parts to moan. Sergio's breathing is harsh and loud in his ear and it's the sexiest thing he's ever heard. "Are you ready for what I'm going to do to you? Have you been thinking about it?"

Fernando moans softly as Sergio starts to kiss up the side of his neck and he does close his eyes then, lulling back against him and letting Sergio's hands drag up over his body. He manages a nod though it's a jerky one, a tiny one.

"Mm."

"Yeah?" Sergio's hands flatten on Fernando's hips and he draws that body back against his own so he can keep rubbing his dick flush against his ass, kissing the same spot on Fernando's neck that he's been kissing all day because he's obsessed with it, because he has to pick different spots on that boy's body to worship sometimes because every inch is equally sexy and creamy and flushed and pliant and begging for Sergio to be hard and eager and invasive. Fernando nods again, harder this time.

"Yeah."

"Again."

" _Yes._ God, please. Please?"

Sergio wraps one arm around his waist and uses his hips to shove them both forward, toward the door and he presses Fernando there as he digs his keycard into the slot, not hearing the small beep that allowed their entrance over the sound of their panting. He looks left then right down the hallway as he pushes the card back into his pocket and his hands are immediately on Fernando again, pushing his loose jeans off his hips before he even forces them into the room, before he can even get the door closed, the deadbolt locked. The room is pitch black and it magnifies Fernando's hungry little moans somehow, makes them sound more starved and virginal and pornographic. Sergio spins him around as soon as he can get Fernando's pants off his round ass and down his thighs and he's ripping at his shirt, stretching it out a bit, tearing the collar in his haste to get it off and Fernando cries out in the most satisfied way when Sergio's mouth attacks his neck again, when those impatient hands find his soft stomach and the almost feminine curve of his hips and they drag and stroke there, seeming to work their way around to his ass which, when they finally get there, grip one plush cheek in each wide palm and spread his ass obscenely wide, revealing his little pink hole to no one, to the dark room.

"Fuck. This ass obsesses me. Fucking gorgeous." Sergio's nails dig in and leave tiny white moons and Fernando whimpers obediently, his hands running up and down Sergio's forearms, dropping kisses against his forehead. He feels himself being walked back toward the bed that they find from habit alone and he doesn't protest for a second when Sergio finally turns him around and god, there's that mouth on him, soft, insistent lips on his freckled shoulder and then down his spine as Sergio drops to his knees on the bed at the same time he pushes Fernando onto his hands and knees on it. Fernando's arms wobble for only a second until Sergio's tongue is licking at his tailbone and then he's dropping down onto his elbows, shoving his ass up into Sergio's face which draws a deeply satisfied moan from him. Sergio pulls back to take off his own shirt before he wraps his arms around Fernando's lower body, holding him up as his knees get shoved into his chest and the backs of Fernando's thighs are against his chest and he shoves his face down into his ass, making lewd, hungry little noises as he licks at his hole, forcing his tongue down inside of it and he wiggles his face back and forth, his cheeks cushioned on either side by the soft cheeks of Fernando's ass. Fernando screams in pleasure, his face shoved down into the mattress and he's barely able to breathe because the angle is a new one and he's grappling to stay on his elbows with the rest of his body lifted up by the strength of Sergio's arms. He loosens enough so that he can distinctly feel when Sergio's tongue finally worms inside of him and his cock burns in the tight trap between his thighs and his stomach.

Sergio withdraws with a wet slurp and his mouth and chin are shining with spit and he goes back in again like he's absolutely starving, pushing his tongue back into him and flicking with intense determination and he brings two fingers with him this time, plunging them up into Fernando without any hint of a warning and Fernando sobs, his hands in tight fists on the clean white sheets and his whole body is tight and tense and he's shoving back onto Sergio's fingers as they fuck him, three now, aiming just right and he sees tiny explosions of light behind his eyelids every time the blunt tips of Sergio's fingers push against his prostate.

"Sergio."

It's a plea and Sergio knows it, it's a shaking, sobbing plea for more and now and he pulls his mouth away from where he's sucking a perfectly round kiss on his ass to look down at him, at the shock of blonde there against the white pillow in the moonlit darkness of their room and he twists his fingers in him just to watch the ripple of muscles in his back, the arch of it, the part of his pink mouth. He lowers him back down onto the bed and pulls his fingers out of him slowly just so he can watch him close up again as if by magic. Fernando lies there panting for a long moment, waiting for what Sergio is going to do next, his ass still arched up a little, in offering even when he's trying to recover. Sergio stares down at him, feeling a little silly for the words in his mind, words like _supple_ and _alabaster_ and _peaches and cream_ and _debauched_. He edges off the bed to stand now, the clink of his belt distinctly causing goosebumps to drive up Fernando's body, from the backs of his thighs to the nape of his neck. He stays still, breath heavy, waiting.

"Arch more."

He licks his lips and his arm bends at the elbow as he obeys, fingers wrapping around his cock the second there's room, the small of his back dipping down as he shoves his ass up more toward Sergio, the arch painful in its curve but it's what Sergio wants and he knows it looks good to him by the way Sergio grunts as he wraps his hand around his own cock and starts stroking. Sergio returns to the bed, legs bent at the knee and spread around Fernando's legs so that he's straddling the backs of his thighs and looking right down at his ass. He runs his hand up his thighs and pushes his fingers rudely between them just to feel Fernando tighten them together, just to feel that soft flesh push up together around his fingers. He edges them up against his tight balls and then up between his ass again, running over and over his cheeks once he's done, just rubbing and feeling him, jerking off the whole time. Fernando arches and pushes up into each touch, a steady stream of sighs and whimpers leaving his lips as he squeezes his own cock, rubbing the head of it against the mattress below him. He hisses when Sergio's hand comes down in a hard slap against his ass, the sting sharp and unexpected but delicious and he offers himself up for another one which is delivered immediately, followed by another, three in quick succession. He smiles breathlessly, getting the symbolism.

The next sensation is of a strip of worn leather coming down solidly against his ass and he cries out this time, shoulders tensing as he waits for the other two, his hand gripping the base of his cock so that he doesn't come. He hears Sergio throw his belt down and feels the scorching heat from his body as it covers his own and Sergio's cock is desperate against his ass, shoving and shoving until it finds its way between his cheeks and then it's begging at his entrance and Sergio is sucking on his favorite spot on his neck again. Fernando closes his eyes and moans.

"Want to see you, Sese. Please? Let me watch you fuck me."

Sergio's insides have a fit then, his stomach tightening and his heart stammering and he's fighting both of their bodies to get Fernando turned over underneath him and he almost grins when he sinks down onto him, feeling the familiar hug of Fernando's thighs around his hips and his heels digging into the small of his back when he crosses his feet there. They rock and grind against each other and Sergio curls down and finally, finally kisses him, invading his mouth without hesitation and Fernando sighs as he sucks on Sergio's tongue, their eyelashes sliding against each other and Sergio's hands push up Fernando's arms, over his wrists and his palms and then Fernando feels his wedding band eased off of his finger and hears a heavy metal clink on the bedside table. His eyes open and Sergio is staring down into them and he's tendering Fernando's bottom lip between his own. They don't break eye contact as Sergio links his fingers between Fernando's, stretching his arms above his head and holding them down against the mattress and his cock is finally breaching him, feeling Fernando swallow him up inch by inch, sucking him inside greedily and his lashes flutter but he can't look away from Sergio's eyes, not for a second. Sweat slides down the still hooked line of Sergio's nose and drops down onto Fernando's bottom lip that he licks off. He arches up under him and tightens his legs around Sergio's body and their eyes burn into each other.

"Nothing feels as good as you do. Nothing feels as good as this." Fernando blushes for his own admission and they still watch each other as they kiss softly, their hands sliding around above Fernando's head as Sergio drops down heavier on him so he can start thrusting into him, slow and steady and burning. Fernando sucks in a hard breath for each thrust because it feels new every fucking time they do this, because the sensation is always different, the emotion is always vast and unexplainable and completely overwhelming and Sergio becomes the only thing he can recall in his life, he's the beginning and end of his pleasure and of love and happiness and he obliterates all the walls he builds up in their time apart, he somehow tears down any resolve Fernando has to just let it all go, to let Sergio go. They kiss desperately now and Fernando is spreading out as far as he can for him and Sergio feels so heavy on top of him, so fat inside of him, swollen and thick and pushing pushing pushing so much into him and it's all so known between them, not a single touch or sound lost. He tips his head to the side to let Sergio feast on his neck like he knows his lips are quivering to do. His heart throbs against Sergio's mouth and his eyes fall closed and he's being fucked in a hard-learned rhythm, one inherent to Sergio's hips and the demanding hunger of his cock. Sergio lifts their hands up and guides Fernando's arms around his neck, shoving him up higher on the bed as he pushes slightly up onto his knees, angling them just right so he can fuck up into him in such a way that Fernando is immediately sobbing, short nails digging into the back of his neck.

"Every time you lie down in a bed, I want you to think of this. You hear me? Every time you spread your legs apart, you remember who belongs between them, you remember what I love there, you remember exactly how it feels when I fuck you. Jesus Christ, Nando." Sergio is so close now and he's hammering Fernando down into the bed, crushing him against the mattress and punching his way into Fernando's guts and Fernando's legs are loose now, spread eagle on the bed because he cannot control himself, because it all feels so good it's almost paralyzing. He nods and parts his lips and Sergio sucks on them one at a time, murmuring all the way through it. "I don't care who else loves you, who else wants you, wants to fuck you just like this or wants your gorgeous cock inside of them because you're _mine_. You remember that. You remember that every fucking day. None of them gets to see you like this but me. None of them knows this side of you but me. You are-- _fuck._ You're _my_ boy, Fernando Torres. You are no one's but _mine_."

"Yes! Yes, Sergio, ohmygod." Fernando feels his climax spreading through him like wildfire and he's shaking under Sergio, a ragdoll under him, a perfect, pliant little fuckdoll and he takes it just as well, takes each stab of Sergio's cock, welcomes it as rough as he can give it and when he comes he makes it so fucking tight that Sergio screams, burrowing his arms up under Fernando's body to brace himself up so he can fuck through it, fuck through the suffocating tightness inside of Fernando's beautiful body, fuck through the spasms and the pulsing twitches and fuck him deep enough that Fernando keeps coming and coming and he empties into him, coming deep and hard and over and over and Fernando takes it gluttonously, rocking with him still and they crowd in even closer together, limbs drawing up as their bodies slowly come to a stop. Their chests heave together and breath overflows between their kissing mouths and their hearts are making their chests vibrate. Fernando nods again, can't stop nodding now as he finally comes down and he's breathing harshly as tears prickle in his eyes and his nose burns and as Sergio kisses him knowingly, his mouth soft with the want to comfort. Sergio's fingers push into his hair, trembling but well-meaning. Fernando hugs him down as tight as he can with his arms and legs and he closes his eyes as Sergio finally relaxes on him and his eyes close for the last time when he hears Sergio's voice, low and husky from sex, against his cheek.

"Love you."

Fernando smiles because it's perfect, it's all perfect to the point of pain and nothing, not even the highest highs of his day, is more beautiful than those words from that boy.


End file.
